Is this really goodbye or can we say hello again?
by Totswinx101
Summary: Musa and Riven just had another fight which leaves Musa wondering if all the pain and tears is really worth it. Will Musa and Riven be able to get through it or will they have to say goodbye for the last and final time?
1. Chapter 1: The truth hurts

Musa's Pov "Why riven?" I thought angrily to myself as I wiped tears away. I still didn't know why I tried with riven anymore. It seemed like we were always fighting and I didn't know how much more I could take of it. I loved riven a lot, but I felt like I was always the one putting all the effort into our relationship. I took a deep breath and went into my bathroom I wash my face off and headed downstairs to see if anyone was still here. After searching the apartment I went into the kitchen and found five notes from Tecna, Bloom, Layla, Stella, and Flora saying where they went and to call then if I needed them. I smiled sadly, although I wasn't always so eager to share my feelings, it would have been nice to h w someone here to talk to. I sat down on the couch and my fairy pet, Pepe, flew over to me. I held her close and she gently licked my face. I laughed and scratched her on her belly just where he liked it. "Oh Pepe, what am I going to do?" I whispered. After thinking for a while, I knew that the best thing for me and for Riven was to take a break. With a heavy heart 8 dialed Riven's number and told him that we really needed to talk. After we hung up I felt my tears stream down my face again and Pepe just snuggled into my arms and I had her close. 


	2. Chapter 2: So this is goodbye

Riven's Pov I let out an annoyed sigh when my phone rang which distracted me from my training. "Hello?" I said and I realized it was Musa. I loved Musa, but I sometimes had a hard time showing it and I just hoped that she knew that. "Hey riven." She said sadly. I frowned when I heard the sad was in her voice. "We need to talk." She said before I could ask her what was the matter. She quickly told me the time and place to met her before she hung up. I looked at the picture of her on my desk and something d me that this wasn't going to be a pleasant talk for either of us. I returned back to my training to keep my mind off of the future conversation with Musa, but it kept creeping back into my thoughts. The time came for me to meet Musa and I quickly scribbled a note for the other guys telling them that I went out with Musa. I rode my hover bike to the coffee shop and I saw Musa sitting at a table. "Hi Muse." I said with a smile, but she just looked at me with sad eyes. "Sit down Riven." she said quietly and I did. Musa's Pov I held Pepe close until it was 4:00, the time I was going to meet Riven at the coffee shop. "Wish me luck." I said giving Pepe a kiss on her head before I transformed and flew to the coffee shop. I noticed that Riven wasn't there yet so I grabbed a table for us. I looked up when I heard him say "hi Muse." and it made me want to forgive him for everything, but I knew I had to stay strong. "Sit down Riven." I said quietly and he did. "What's the matter?" He asked gently rubbing his thumb on my hand and I painfully pulled my hands away. "Riven, we've been getting in a lot of fights recently, more then usually. And I don't know how much more I can take. You know I love you Riven, I really do, but its not fair that I feel like I'm the one putting all the effort into keeping our relationship going." I said and I felt tears well up in my eyes. "That's not true. I do try Musa and you know it! You also know that it's hard for me to really show my emotions."Riven replied angrily. "I know you try Riven, but just because you have a hard time showing your emotions doesn't mean we have to always fight." I added say. "So what we you saying?" He asked and I think we both knew what I was going to say next. "I think we need a break Riven. I don't think my heart can take any more of our fights." I whispered and the tears that had welled up in my eyes now flowed down my cheeks. "Fine then, we'll take a break, but don't think I'll be there when you're ready to crawl back to me." He said a burly and stood up and stormed away. "I love you and I'm so sorry. Maybe someday you'll see why I did this." I whispered before I got up and headed back to Alfea. 


End file.
